Dance with me
by Obsidiana Aurea
Summary: Se supone que Lena y Alex se conocieron durante un atentado pero... y si lo hubieran hecho antes ¿Que tal en una fiesta? ¿Que tal si había una historia? ¿Que tal si se enamoraron?


Siempre me ha gustado la idea de Lena y Alex juntas, eso un post en twitter y una canción (Shut up and dance- Walk the moon) dieron como resultado este escrito.

Espero sus rosas / tomatazos en la caja de comentarios. :3

* * *

En medio del caos reinante sus miradas se encontraron por un segundo, solo eso bastó para que Lena la reconociera, para que su pecho se encendiera al ritmo de una canción, al compás de un momento que le regresó un sentimiento que creía apagado.

 **Oh don't you dare look back**

 **Just keep your eyes on me**

 **I said you're holding backShe said shut up and dance with me**

Ella también debió reconocerla porque sus ojos se dilataron por la sorpresa y sus labios -oh sus labios- se entreabrieron queriendo pronunciar su nombre.

 **This woman is my destiny**

Porque donde hay fuego dicen, cenizas quedan.

 **She said oh oh oh**

 **Shut up and dance with me**

Ocurrió una noche donde Lena harta de su familia, decidió dejar a la LuthorCorp tirada por una vez y salir a divertirse.

Ocurrió una de las muchas noches de juerga de Alex antes de entrar a la DEO

 **We were victims of the night**

Lena se dirigió a un bar a las afueras de Nacional City, con el rostro maquillado y el cabello pintado para evitar que alguien pudiese reconocerla, platicó con algunos chicos, con algunas chicas y hasta bailó con quien se dejó, pero fue hasta que se sentó a descansar en una de las mesas del lugar que su noche se volvió extrañamente interesante, porque en ese momento se dio cuenta de que desde la barra, una chica la miraba.

 **The chemical, physical, kryptonite**

La mujer en cuestión era la más hermosa que había visto jamás: alta, delgada, de cabellera castaña y piel clara, enfundada en un vestido negro que rozaba la mitad de sus muslos. Con la copa a medio camino a sus labios finos, ignoraba a un hombre a su lado que intentaba captar su atención, lo ignoraba porque tenía los ojos fijos en ella, en Lena.

 **Helpless to the bass and the fading light**

La menor de los Luthor apartó la vista incómoda, más luego de dar un trago a su bebida lo pensó mejor, había ido a divertirse ¿No? pues ninguna extraña iba a arruinar eso amedrentándola desde la barra, por eso en lugar de alejarse de ella levantó su copa y le regaló un guiño coqueto.

 **Oh we were bound to get together**

 **Bound to get together**

Había pensado que la chica la ignoraría o le sonreiría sin embargo nunca imaginó que aquella preciosa desconocida vaciaría su copa de un trago y se dirigiría hacia ella con una confianza otorgada sin duda por todo el alcohol consumido.

 **She took my arm**

 **I don't know how it happened**

 **We took the floor and she said**

 **Oh don't you dare look back** -le dijo con una voz firme y sonrisa coqueta- **Just keep your eyes on me**

Sin embargo al juego de "coquetea con una extraña" lo podían jugar las dos.

 **I said you're holding back**

La respuesta que tuvo no se la habría esperado ni en un millón de años

 **She said shut up and dance with me**

Lena soltó una carcajada y se alegró comprobar que la chica acompañaba sus risas, aquel trino que se escuchó pese al alto volumen de la música, le provocó un extraño cosquilleo que no había sentido jamás.

 **This woman is my destiny**

Bailaron por horas hablando menos de lo necesario. Quizá se debía al alcohol pero estar con ella, tocarla de vez en cuando... la emocionaba de una manera que no hubiera creído posible ni en sus más alocados sueños.

Debo irme-intentó retrasarlo todo lo que podía pero era hora de decirlo, en unas horas debía tomar un vuelo y luego de eso dar una conferencia.

De acuerdo-dijo aquella extraña alejándose de la pista después de regalarle un guiño.

No me has dicho tu nombre-apremió alcanzando a elevar su voz por encima del barullo reinante.

Alex-

Alex-repitió la mujer con una sonrisa-Soy Lena... ¿Estarás aquí mañana?

Ya se verá-otro guiño travieso y una sonrisa antes de partir.

 **She said oh oh oh**

Alex. figura esbelta y labios finos. Alex, la extraña del bar que bailó en su mente durante todo el día siguiente, la chica cuya compañía ansiaba tanto, que la hizo agendar su vuelo de regreso para llegar a tiempo a aquel lugar, a aquel bar donde ella no apareció ni esa noche, ni la siguiente, ni la siguiente...

 **Shut up and dance with me**

...hasta que una semana después de su primer encuentro, la chica apareció rodeada de su grupito de amigos a los cuales abandonó al verla.

 **A backless dress and some beat up sneaks**

Se miraron durante un momento antes de saludarse, esta vez no había alcohol en sus venas, no tenía ese chute de seguridad extra por lo que sus preciosos ojos se leían tan tímidos como su voz... algo que a Lena le pareció adorable.

 **My discotheque Juliet teenage dream**

Bailaron juntas como amigas, no solo esa sino varias noches, donde de vez en cuando hablaban de sus vidas, sin revelar mucho, Lena por que no quería que su condición de Luthor lo arruinara todo, Alex porque por algún motivo se cerraba instintivamente. Pero Lena comenzaba a hartarse de eso, con cada noche que pasaba más claro le quedaba que quería a aquella chica en su vida.

 **I felt it in my chest as she looked at me**

¿Y Alex? Bueno Alex la miraba en una manera especial, le hablaba de una manera tierna que hacía al corazón de Lena derretirse, mientras bailaba mientras reía... pero al salir de la pista de baile, al salir del bar, las cosas cambiaban, no decía nada de si, ni su apellido ni donde vivía o a que se dedicaba.

Es mas divertido así-le había dicho-es... misterioso.

Sin embargo Lena creía que ella refrenaba cada uno de sus movimientos, cada uno de sus impulsos como si tratara de negar algo.

Como si pudiera hacerlo.

 **I knew we were bound to be together**

 **Bound to be together**

Lena intentaba no pensar en ello pero era imposible, incluso si Alex no pudiera estar con ella ahora, después de unas semanas la menor de los Luthor se dio cuenta de que estaba perdida, totalmente enamorada, pasaba sus días trabajando con la melodía de su risa como música de fondo, música que trastornaba sus metódicos pensamientos, volviéndolos tan caóticos como su ritmo cardiáco al recordar su primer encuentro.

 **She took my arm**

 **I don't know how it happened**

 **We took the floor and she said**

Y entonces una de esas noches, Lena recibió una sorpresa de Alex.

Hoy no nos quedaremos aquí-dijo con extraña decisión en la voz.

¿Entonces?-inquirió Lena.

¿Confías en mí?-un asentimiento más tarde ambas chicas estaban dentro del carro de Alex, quien sin pensarlo mucho arrancó y aceleró por la carretera.

 **Oh don't you dare look back**

 **Just keep your eyes on me**

 **I said you're holding back**

 **She said shut up and dance with me**

El auto cortó camino a través de la noche, con el estéreo a tope y ambas chicas cantando, divirtiéndose, siendo felices.

 **This woman is my destiny**

Pasados unos minutos el auto disminuyó su velocidad en uno de los miradores de Nacional City, frente a ellas se extendía la imponente ciudad con sus miles de luces brillando bajo el cielo oscuro.

 **She said oh oh oh**

 **Shut up and dance with me**

Ambas bajaron del auto. Lena podía sentir el nerviosismo que su compañera depositaba en la atmósfera, se sentía como si algo increíble fuera a pasar pero... ¿Que? Lena se moría de ganas por averiguarlo.

 **Deep in her eyes**

Bueno-comenzó- quería... estrellas...-estaban frente a frente. Lena se acercó con cautela no queriendo asustar a sus ojos ya nerviosos, Alex tartamudeo un poco más intentando explicarse pero al final guardó silencio y se quedó quieta a unos palmos de ella.

 **I think I see the future**

Lena se acercó lentamente sabiendo que Alex no estaba segura, creyó que su comportamiento iba a hacerla huir... pero la chica la sorprendió una vez más porque no retrocedió. Fue esa valentía en sus ojos lo que la hizo decidirse.

 **I realize this is my last chance**

Simplemente ss acercó y la besó. Fue lento y dulce, Alex le correspondió tímidamente en un inicio, luego con decisión. Lena disfrutó de la descarga de emociones que aquello la hizo sentir y la acercó un poco más, luego otro poco, para al final terminar acorralándola contra la puerta de su vehículo. La sensación de su esbelta figura, atrapada contra la suya le hizo estremecer. Pero justo cuando creyó que pasaría algo más Alex se separó de ella.

 **She took my arm**

 **I don't know how it happened**

 **We took the floor and she said**

No mencionan el beso, Alex por confusión, Lena intenta darle tiempo, bailan bajo las estrellas con el estéreo a todo volumen en una pista que es solo suya.

Sobre el beso-murmuró Alex cuando llegaron al bar donde Lena le ha pedido que la deje-es decir... el beso... yo...

Fue genial-le aseguró.

Quizá debamos hablar de ello-dijo sin mirarla directamente-¿Vendrás en una semana?

Ya se verá-responde Lena, intenta ser coqueta, haciendo alusión a su primer encuentro pero Alex está demasiado nerviosa para notarlo-Hey, te veré-ella asintió y Lena se dispuso a bajar pero antes de hacerlo, se lanzó una vez más a sus labios dulces que la recibieron temerosa.

 **Oh don't you dare look back**

 **Just keep your eyes on me**

Y Lena planeaba cumplir, no había razón para no hacerlo, sin embargo uno de sus vuelos fue cancelado por una horrible tormenta de nieve y no importó cuanto gritó, ordenó o se desesperó; Lena no fue capaz de acudir. En medio de aquel aeropuerto vacío se maldijo una y mil veces por no haberle pedido su número.

 **I said you're holding back**

 **She said shut up and dance with me**

La semana pasó como una tortura, pero el día acordado Lena acudió al bar con la ansiedad a tope, no quería que Alex pensara que la había dejado tirada después de besarla, tendría que haberle dicho entonces que la quería en su vida, que se moría por conocerla, se juró decírselo esa noche sin falta, no importaba si tenía que esperarla un poco o toda una eternidad, ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

 **This woman is my destiny**

Pero Alex no apareció ni esa semana ni las siguientes.

Desesperada Lena habló con uno de los chicos con la que solía verla. Él le confirmó que esa noche Alex la esperó sentada en la barra hasta casi la hora de cierre, cuando ya influenciada por el alcohol decidió bailar con algún desconocido. El hombre le confirmó que intentó conducir sola a casa y cuando Lena se temía lo peor el chico le aseguró que una patrulla la interceptó antes de que pudiera abrir la portezuela del auto: la habían llevado a la estación en el acto.

 **She said oh oh oh**

 **Shut up and dance**

Sus supuestos amigos resultaron ser solo compañeros de juerga, no sabían nada de ella, por lo que Lena tuvo que usar sus contactos para tratar de encontrarla, sin embargo fue inútil: no había registro de que alguna "Alex"(Alexia, Alexa, Alexandra, Alejandra... nada) hubiera caído en prisión esa noche.

 **Oh don't you dare look back**

 **Just keep your eyes on me**

Lena esperó varias semanas más pero su enamorada nunca volvió, poco después aquel bar simplemente cerró sus puertas y de aquel enamoramiento solo quedaron ilusiones, una canción y un desesperado deseo de encontrarla.

 **I said you're holding back**

 **She said shut up and dance with me**

Y ahora allí estaba ella, con el cabello corto, los ojos llenos de fiereza y un arma a punto, protegiéndola de Metallo... la ha reconocido y se ha dado cuenta de algo más, lo sabe incluso si solo ha sido un segundo: lo que tenían no lo ha matado el tiempo.

 **This woman is my destiny**

Alex la protege, se mueve con una destreza desconocida para Lena, no hay mucho que hacer pero en el momento justo ella también esta allí para cuidarla. Alex se ve sorprendida. Lena la mira decidida para dejarle claro que no volverá a fallar.

 **She said oh oh oh**

Lo siento-le dice justo cuando abre la puerta. Ha conseguido su dirección gracias a Supergirl y la ha visitado a penas pudo-no quería fallarte esa noche. Ah Y gracias por salvar mi vida.

Es mi trabajo, señorita Luthor-responde Alex firmemente. Si, Lena ya se esperaba algo así-respecto a lo que pasó, no importa, no fue nada en reali...

 **Shut up and dance with me** -aquella proposición deja a Alex tan perpleja como a Lena en su momento.

Porque la menor de los Luthor ya la ha perdido una vez y no piensa perderla de nuevo, así que va a esforzarse hasta que lo consiga.

 **Oh oh oh shut up dance with me** -repite con voz cantarina mientras entra a su apartamento con esa canción reproduciéndose en su celular. Alex se muerde un labio levemente indecisa pero no impide que entre- **Oh oh oh shut up dance with me** -es lo último que se oye antes de que la puerta del departamento se cierre.


End file.
